War for the World: Part 1
by FurElisa
Summary: Characters from Disney, LOTR, Star Wars, Arthurian legend, POTC, and fairytales live on what is a combination of Europe and Middle Earth. Sauron and his allies are trying to take over the world and it falls to our heroes to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

War for the World: Part 1

Aurora stood at the top of the hill behind which the camp rested and watched for Phillip. Aurora did this every day. It had been nearly six months since she had seen her betrothed. It had been nearly six months since she had escaped the clutches of the evil fay Malificent. Six months since she had fled her kingdom of Anilandra and ended up here at this hollow at the foot of the mighty Caradhras Mountains. The hollow at the base of the mountains was shielded from attack, well hidden and little known, a perfect hiding place. Malificent would never find her there. And she hadn't. But others had.

For a week Aurora had traveled, riding the horse Phillip had set her on that night the fay had come. _Ride hard. Don't look back_, he had told her. Aurora had ridden until she fell out of the saddle, unconscious. When she opened her eyes again, she was in a tent, a young woman with brown hair and gentle hands mopping her forehead with a cool cloth.  
"Hello dear," the woman said. "My name is Padme. You gave us quite a scare when we found you. But you're fine now."  
Padme had been right. Within days Aurora was back on her feet, helping Padme. In another week Aurora and Padme were the dearest of friends. Padme's husband Anikin soon built Aurora a tent of her own and there she had lived since.

Aurora learned Padme and Anikin came from the Empire in the Sky, and that they had fled from an evil Chancellor who wanted Padme, who had been an influential Senator, dead. Anikin was a Jedi Knight who married Padme in secret and left the Empire with her. In turn, Aurora told them of her life as princess of Anilandra, of Phillip and Malificent. Together, the three lived happily in the hollow near the mountains though Aurora waited anxiously for Phillip's return, jealous of Padme and Anikin's happiness together.

For four months it was just Aurora, Padme, and Anikin, but two months ago people had been coming to the hollow seeking safety. With them they brought tales of war, of coming danger, and a growing shadow in the East. Jasmine, a Bedouin princess was the sole survivor of her people, the others slaughtered by raiders said to be in service to the Great Eye. Rapunzel, a member of the Welsh court fled her country with several others when word was brought that orcs marched toward Wales. Aleta, a young fay came from Avalon bringing word that the fortress was under attack from the Nine Riders, the Nazgul. She had used her magic to form a protection around the hollow newly furnished with more tents.

More and more refugees of war came until Aurora decided this hollow should become a camp. A place for these people to come after the ravages of the war that seemed to threaten all borders. Aurora and Padme led the camp and organized relief. Anikin and the other men built more tents as the need increased.

Now, Aurora stood at her hill and still watched for Phillip. After six months she'd almost given up. _What if Malificent had killed him? What if he couldn't find her? What if she never saw him again?_ A growing speck on the horizon distracted her from these thoughts. _Could it be? After all these long months of wishing? Could it be Phillip at last? _The speck distinguished itself as a horse and rider. Aurora felt her throat constrict. The horse was black, the rider still unrecognizable save for a flowing red cloak and silver shield. Aurora lifted her skirts and ran, tears coursing down her face.  
"Aurora!" Padme saw her friend disappear from the hilltop and dropped her bundle of firewood. Padme raced to the hill. What happened to Aurora? Was the camp under attack? Padme always worried for her friend who was small in stature, weak in constitution, but strong in heart. But she need not have feared. By the time Padme gained the crest, Aurora was safe in the arms of Phillip pressed to his chest on the back of a great black horse.


	2. Chapter 2

War for the World: Part 2

It took a good fifteen minutes for Phillip to guide Caesar up the hills and down into the safety of the hollow, what with Aurora clinging to him and sobbing and the tears clouding Phillip's own eyes. It seemed ages since Malificent had come and he sent Aurora away to save her life. As Caesar clomped down into the camp, Phillip was greeted by the strangest group of people he had ever encountered.

A dark-haired woman dressed in silks and a turban stepped forward to hold Caesar's head as Phillip slid to the ground still cradling Aurora. Other men and women crept out of tents to star at the prince. Some wore fine clothes, others wore rags, and one young woman who Phillip swore was a Fay seemed to be clad in a dress fashioned from leaves. Finally, with two feet on firm ground, Phillip embraced his princess, kissing her hard and long oblivious to the young woman who ran up to him, a man close at her heels.

Finally, Phillip pulled away, and the woman stepped forward.

"I'm guessing you are the Prince Phillip." Phillip nodded.

"I am Padme and this is my husband, Anikin. We come from the Empire and we've looked after Aurora for you. It was her idea to turn this place into a camp. Please, come with me."

Phillip bowed to Padme and shook Anikin's hand before following where Padme led. Beside him, Aurora's pale face was charged with light. She laughed and smiled as she told him about Padme and how helpful her and Anikin had been. She told him about the camp and how she had organized it. And as the troop approached a tent, Aurora informed him this was _her_ tent. The place where she had lived these past six months. Phillip smiled to see his princess so happy.

"What news from Anilandra?" Anikin asked once inside the privacy of Aurora's tent.

"Anilandra is under Malificent's power now. The fay has the kingdom completely under her control. I was barely able to escape with my life. She wants Aurora. And the crown."

Aurora's eyes, so recently filled with joy, were quenched with fear. "She can't find me, Phillip!" she whimpered. "She'll kill me! She'll kill me and take my kingdom!"

"She won't find you, I promise," Phillip soothed.

"Does she know you're here?" Padme asked, her voice tense.

"No. I'm sure I wasn't followed. But word has spread of your camp, though none know that it is you and Aurora running it. She may have heard the rumors."

"Aleta's magic won't e enough to keep Malificent out." Anikin said gruffly as he pounded his fist in his hand. "And we're not strong enough to fight the Queen of Shadows."

Padme went to stand by her husband, cupping his face in her hands. "Perhaps it won't come to that. Few try to cross Caradhras and Phillip says he was not followed."

"Padme, war could be marching towards us right now!"

"Not towards you," Phillip interrupted. "But there's a legion of orcs marching on Gondor. It's said they're under Malificent's control. They were sent out a day before I escaped. They've been raiding villages and they're soon to enter Rohan. A war is coming; a war encompassing all the free kingdoms. Anilandra has been taken. Who's to say what's next?"


	3. Chapter 3

War for the World: Part 3

It was decided Phillip and Aurora would stay at the camp. After all, they had nowhere else to go. Weeks passed, Aurora and Phillip were married in a quiet ceremony and more and more refugees came from near and far. Pocahontas, a Mohawk princess who had been captured as a slave came to the camp after her master and his Saxon people were destroyed. And the strangest of all…elves. First came the Lady Arwen Undomiel of Rivendell with her escort, Haldir, sent to safety by her father Lord Elrond. Next came the Lady Galadriel and some of her company from the Golden Wood. Galadriel brought with her news of the growing war and more importantly, Elven magic. She was gifted with many powers and she added to the protection Aleta had begun. Her kingdom of Lothlorien had been invaded by orcs, the golden trees cut down and the forest burned. The majority of her people had escaped across the seas, but Galadriel had chosen to stay. She told the camp Malificent was in league with the Great Eye of Sauron, that the Dark Lord was set on covering the world in darkness. Arwen was her granddaughter and had inherited some of her strange powers. Arwen helped with healing those who reached the camp with injuries. Soon, it was becoming clear the hollow would not be enough to shelter all those affected. Then, a month and a half after Phillip and Aurora were reunited, their worst fears came true.

Aurora and Padme walked through the shallow woods surrounding their camp, gathering firewood and talking. Seven and a half months had made the women sisters. They talked and laughed, teasing each other as they did their work.

"Tell me about your secret wedding," Aurora asked, grinning.

Padme laughed. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll tell someone, I know you will."

"I won't! I swear it!"

"You'll tell Phillip. You tell him everything. The two of you are closer than the stitches of this dress!" Padme shook the skirt of her blue poncho with the dazzling yellow beadwork.

"I'll tell you something I haven't told anyone. Not even Phillip."

Padme looked skeptical, but she agreed. "All right."

Aurora seemed to glow as she shared her secret.

"I'm with child."

Padme's eyes grew huge as she took in what Aurora had said.

"You're-you're going to have a baby?"

'Yes!"

Padme shrieked with joy and ran to embrace her friend.

"Oh Aurora!"

The women laughed and cried as they held each other.

Suddenly, the sun clouded and the woods filled with darkness. Aurora stiffened and the laughter died on Padme's face.

"Malificent," Aurora choked out, her face gray and drawn. Out of the gloom, a shadow lengthened, a great horned shadow whose cloak seemed to melt into the dark.

"Aurora run!" Padme whispered to her friend. Aurora stayed, frozen with fear, as the Queen of Shadows stepped forward clutching a spindle needle.

"Hello little princess. It was foolish to think you could hide from me. The pitiful protections you hoped would stop me have failed miserably."

"RUN!" Padme bellowed and pushed Aurora away as the Fay lunged.

Aurora fled then, Malificent's scream of fury echoing in her ears.

"Eleka namen!" Malificent sent a bolt of green light at Padme, who crumbled unable to stop the Shadow Queen, who disappeared into darkness. Padme staggered to her feet and ran back to the camp.

"Help!" she screamed. "Malificent's come!"

Phillip and Anikin raced into the woods closely followed by a few of the elves, Galadriel and Arwen included. Padme briefly wondered at the strangeness of this before she plunged after them.


End file.
